a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for securing together portions of a housing and more particularly to a device providing an integral fastening and locking assembly whereby a support spacer frame for circuit boards and case members are assembled to create a single unit without the use of conventional fasteners. The structure of the housing portions and the support spacer frame provides an arrangement whereby the components or sectional equipment may be securely snapped together to form a single unit.
b) Description of Related Art
Currently, the assembly of electrical control modules requires a plurality of mounting fixtures, such as rivets, screws, or other hardware, to secure internal parts and the outer covers together. Screws are very good fasteners but are a source of many problems during assembly because driving screws correctly presents a continuous problem and source for errors in assembly.
There exists a need, therefore, to provide a mechanical interlocking system which provides an effective means by which the housing portions and components contained therein can be secured with respect to one another.